


Heat

by DC_Derringer



Series: Winchester Affection [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently angels go into heat. Dean and Sam have to do their best to get Castiel through his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Castiel appeared suddenly in Dean and Sam’s motel room without warning, carrying a large duffel bag. It looked heavy, and whatever was inside jangled and clanked loudly. Castiel himself looked flushed and harried, and for a moment, the Winchesters were worried he was in danger.

“I need your help,” Castiel said, his voice lower and huskier than usual. “I’m going into heat.”

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows when they heard that word, and took in Castiel’s appearance, the oieces starting to fit together in their minds. It was a struggle not to grin with anticipation in the face of Castiel’s obvious distress.

“You have to put these on me,” Castiel said quickly as he pulled a full set of iron shackles out of the duffel bag and handed them to Sam and Dean. A quick inspection showed that they were covered in Enochian sigils. Sam and Dean dutifully clapped the cuffs onto Castiel’s wrists and ankles, until the angel sighed with relief and slumped on his feet.

“Good, now the next step-” Cas started, reaching for the duffel bag, but Sam stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“Cas, you need to catch us up a bit,” Sam said. “What’s up with angel heat? I get the feeling it’s going to be more than feeling extra frisky.”

“I am going to be completely insatiable for the next three days. Avoiding sexual intercourse would cause me intense pain, and eventual madness. These chains will make me as weak as a human, so you and Dean will be able to control me more easily.

“Furthermore,” Castiel went on, pulling more supplies from his bag, such as food and sports drinks, and tons of condoms. “I will be very susceptible to pregnancy. You absolutely must not ejaculate inside me. Not even my mouth.”

“Pregnant?” Dean asked with sudden alarm. “But you’re a dude.”

“My vessel is male, but I am not. Any angel may conceive during heat, and I do not wish to, so you must use protection, or else pull out before ejaculation.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, and each imagined Castiel with a large and swollen belly, waddling around while pregnant with their child. They each shook their heads violently to clear the image and focus on getting Castiel safely through his heat.

“Finally, you must not ingest any of my bodily fluids, or else you will also be infected with my heat. That means saliva, sweat, tears, ejaculate, and lubricating discharge.”

“Lubricating… discharge?” Dean asked, not liking the sound of that information.

“My anus has become dilated and moist for easier penetration.”

Sam and Dean’s eyes both went immediately to Castiel’s ass, as though they could see his wet and loose hole through his layers of clothing. Again, it was a strain not to grin at a time when Castiel was so clearly distraught.

“All right, babe,” Dean said with a smile. “Show us what else you got in that bag.”

And so it was, on the second day of Castiel’s heat, that Dean and Sam were taking a lunch break, enjoying some high protein sandwiches and cold Gatorades to replenish their minds and bodies. As they rested, they watched Castiel writhing on the bed next to them. It had been Dean’s idea to gag him while they were taking a break, because all that filthy begging and pleading for cock and come was distracting. 

To keep Castiel as comfortable as possible, they had chained him to the bed, lying face down so he could grind his perpetually erect cock into the mattress if he wanted to, which he did. The Winchesters were getting worried he might grind a hole into the mattress by the end of his heat. 

Also, to keep him somewhat quieter while they rested, the Winchesters had set up the fucking machine Castiel had brought with him in his duffel bag of supplies. With mechanical accuracy and inability to tire, the machine pumped a thick dildo into Castiel’s gaping hole ceaselessly, driving him into orgasm after orgasm while unattended. Castiel had whined about the dildo at first, begging for real cock instead, but he mulishly agreed to it when the Winchesters suggested just leaving his asshole empty while they rested.

“All right,” Sam said, downing the last of his Gatorade and standing up. “I’ll get started.”

Dean tidied up the table while Sam approached Castiel on the bed. When Castiel saw Sam coming closer, he immediately became more animated, keeping his eyes locked on Sam and wiggling around on the bed in anticipation, making needier and louder noises around his gag. 

“You ready for a nice fat cock?” Sam asked, palming his cock as it thickened in his hand, slowly, but dutifully. As Castiel moaned in the affirmative, Sam turned off the fucking machine and put it aside, leaving Castiel’s hole a spread and wet mess. The slick he produced during his heat was dripping out of him, leaving his thighs slick and shiny, and making a squelchy mess on the sheets below. Sam’s nostrils flared at the sight and scent of Castiel, and he leaned in closer to take it in more fully.

“Sam,” Dean said warningly, and Sam jerked upright again.

“I was just smelling him,” Sam said petulantly. Sam had a particular fondness for eating out Castiel’s ass and making him a sloppy, shuddering mess. With Castiel leaking out his alluring, sweet smelling slick, the temptation was almost unbearable for Sam. All he wanted to do was bury his face between Castiel’s cheeks and shove his tongue deep into that slick and eat him up.

But somehow Sam resisted and instead of shoving his tongue into Castiel’s ass, he shoved his cock in, sliding easily into Castiel’s loose, slick hole. Beneath him, Castiel bucked with pleasure, crying out around his gag, and pushing up eagerly against Sam’s cock. The noises he made were clearly begging for more as he pumped his hips back against Sam, urging him on.

Sam pumped hard into Castiel’s body, giving him long, deep strokes, prolonging each one so that he would last longer for Castiel. On the first day, Castiel’s eager and wanton body had pushed all of Sam’s buttons, and he’d gone off like a shot several times. But two days of constant fucking had slowed down both him and Dean.

As Sam worked away on Castiel’s ass, Dean came to sit down on the bed next to Castiel. Castiel’s eyes were immediately on Dean, begging and pleading around the gag in his mouth.

“What’s the matter, little cock slut? One big cock not enough for you?” Dean asked, purring the words out while he petted Castiel’s hair affectionately. Castiel shook his head furiously and made lewd sucking noises around his gag, eyeing Dean’s cock at the same time to make his point clear.

“You want this in your mouth?” Dean asked, sweetly as ever as he handled his cock, pointing it at Castiel’s face as he stroked it, getting himself fully hard. Castiel nodded his head eagerly and strained forward, trying to get closer to Dean’s groin. Dean chuckled affectionately, and reached to take off Castiel’s gag. Dean and Sam had marveled at the gag Castiel had bought, a high-end version of something they had once jerry-rigged themselves. Dean quickly undid the leather strap on the back of Castiel’s head and then pulled the gag away, revealing another dildo that Castiel had been suckling for the last hour to keep him quiet. Once removed, his lips were red and swollen, with drool dripping freely down his chin and neck. 

“Gimme cock,” Castiel gasped, his voice catching as Sam jammed up inside him particularly hard. “Mouth… In my mouth… Please, fuck, Dean….” Castiel moaned wantonly, stretching and straining against his chains to try to get Dean’s cock inside him. If it were not for Castiel’s heat, Dean might have teased him a little bit longer, but he didn’t and slid into Castiel’s mouth quickly, gasping as Castiel sucked him in eagerly, bobbing his head and using his tongue like he was starving.

Finally, Castiel seemed pleased, moaning happily as he was jammed with cock from both ends, and just as Dean had passed his lips, he came, spilling all over the already wet sheets. Behind him, Sam gasped as Castiel squeezed around him, but managed to hold on. He knew he would have to go through several of those. 

Above, Sam and Dean pushed back and forth between Castiel’s holes. Unable to show him their affection as they usually did, they leaned forward and kissed each other, the kisses being the only soft and slow part of their activities on the bed. Castiel had no patience for their loving caresses.

Castiel came two more times while the Winchesters worked him over, his orgasms coming on quickly one after the other, but leaving no relief for Castiel as his cock rose to attention again and again. Still he sought more, pushing back harder, suckling more fiercely, needing his lovers more than he ever had before.

When Dean felt his orgasm building up, inevitable as it was with Castiel’s Hoover mouth on him, he made eye contact with Sam who nodded in acknowledgement and braced himself. Without warning, Dean pulled his cock out of Castiel’s mouth and drew away so that Castiel couldn’t reach him.

“No!” Castiel screamed, straining against his chains, jangling them loudly as he jerked after Dean’s cock. “In me! Please, Dean!” he begged, eyes fastened on Dean’s cock while Dean started jerking himself off to finish. “In me in me in me…” he moaned over and over again as he let his mouth hang open hungrily.

“Not today, honey,” Dean said, looking saddened. “But I promise to pump you full of so much come once your heat is over,” he finished with a grin as he gave his cock a few last jerks, and then sprayed his come all over Castiel’s back.

Castiel wailed in disappointment as he felt the hot splash of come on his back, and then let out a scream, like he was in agonizing pain when Sam pulled out of him and started jerking off as well. He was a babbling pleading mess, tugging on his chains to get free so he could get Sam back inside him, to fill him up.

“Need it… want you in me,” Castiel wailed as Sam spilled on his back, his come mingling with his brother’s. Sam and Dean tried to comfort Castiel as much as they could, wiping his cheeks dry so they could kiss him there, but then darting back quickly as Castiel tried to kiss them back. Dean patted his nose in reprimand and then shoved the dildo gag back into his mouth so they wouldn’t have to listen to him whine.

“This bed is getting really gross,” Sam said, pulling away from the mattress with a wet, sloppy sound.

“Yeah,” Dean said, making the bed squelch as he too got up. “Let’s work him over with the vibrators for a bit, and then move him to the other bed.”

By the end of the third day, Castiel’s heat had finally passed, leaving both beds, and all three men soaked with all sorts of bodily fluids. Dean and Sam were exhausted, and Castiel himself was finally drained of his overeager energies. They lay in a wet puddle on the bed, not even bothering to wash off or switch over to the slightly drier bed.

“You finally all cleaned out?” Sam asked lazily as he finger combed a strand of come out of Castiel’s hair.

“My heat is completely finished,” Castiel said, the relief very clear in his voice. “Thank you for tending to me.”

“Any time, honey… just give us a few days to rest,” Dean said.

“My heat should not come again for another century or so,” Castiel said.

“So all the side effects are done, right? No more contagious bodily fluids?” Sam asked.

“I’m completely safe,” Castiel said.

Both brothers smiled, and though they were both tired, and still kind of sticky, they leaned in together, pressing their lips against Castiel’s, and fighting a bit for the first kiss. Dean won out, shoving his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel moaned at the affectionate invasion, one he hadn’t had in three days. Then he went totally breathless when Sam took over, giving him a deep, hungry kiss that he’d been saving up. They kissed for a long time, slow and deep and savory, making up for the days without.


End file.
